Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: Fai loved sitting outside and watching the snow fall, much to Kurogane's dismay. However, seeing as Kurogane was hopelessly in love with Fai, he didn't mind as much as he let on. AU, KuroFai, oneshot.


Well, folks, here you have it. My very first ever KuroFai fanfic. This pairing has been in my list of top five OTPs for the longest time, but for some reason, I could never write anything decent for them. D: So, I hope you enjoy this little story. I sure had a lot of fun writing it.

By the way, this has nothing to do with the song Baby, It's Cold Outside. I just like that title. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. It belongs to CLAMP, the amazing mangaka whom I worship like no other.**

.**  
**

Kurogane hated the cold.

No, wait, that was just an understatement. He_ loathed_ below-freezing temperatures with every fiber of his being. Even the steaming mug of hot chocolate gripped tightly in his gloved hands failed to provide enough warmth to satisfy him. As such, he had absolutely no idea how the hell he was shivering despite having a wool coat and three blankets wrapped around him, while Fai only had a light fleece housecoat and was perfectly _fine_. He heard a light chuckle from said blonde seated next to him, to which he scowled.

"_What_?" he snapped, watching his breath form a miniature white cloud as he exhaled.

"Your teeth are chattering, Kuro-rin," Fai stated simply with a grin, taking a sip of his warm cocoa.

"Tch." The raven-haired man grumbled incoherently under his breath, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. His ruby eyes focused on the snow that fell lightly, barely covering the porch steps. The flakes glowed and sparkled in the dim yellow street light perched at the sidewalk in front of Fai's house. "How are you not freezing your ass off?"

Fai allowed a wistful smile to adorn his features as he stared out at the street, crystal blue irises obtaining that distant, clouded look. "Where I come from, it's always snowing and cold. I'm jus used to it, is all. I find it peaceful." He absentmindedly sloshed around the dark brown liquid in his mug.

Kurogane turned his gaze to his best friend, a small smirk curling the corners of his lips. "And lemme guess, you find it equally amusing to drag me out here in subzero temperatures, knowing I can't take the cold well _at all_?"

"Pretty much," Fai answered softly, tilting his head to meet Kurogane's eyes. "We can go inside, though, if you want."

Sipping and slurping wad the only response the blonde received as Kurogane downed the rest of his hot chocolate, feeling it warm his core as it slid smoothly down his esophagus and into his waiting stomach. Yeah, he'd love to go back inside where he wasn't freezing to death, but Fai was right; there was something strangely soothing about just sitting and watching the snow fall in the dead of night. He enjoyed the blonde's company a little more than he should, but he'd never admit it aloud. He'd never give Fai the satisfaction in knowing that Kurogane actually liked spending time with the insufferable man. Usually, he was quite the handful.

But there were also nights like this when Fai was calm, collected, and pensive, and Kurogane realized on a similar night a few weeks back that he was head over heels in love with the blonde, blue-eyed beauty. Damn snow was turning him into a romantic sap; he was sure that a kiss from Fai this moment would warm him up much better than the furnace on full blast, or a fire dancing in Fai's ornate fireplace. Ugh. The thought both excited him, and made him want to puke at the same time. He sounded like a teenage girl with a case of puppy love. How emasculating.

Kurogane flinched back as a blue mug suddenly appeared in front of his face. Fai smiled at the raven-haired man's surprise, and wiggled the mug a bit. "You can have the rest, Kuro-tan," the blonde offered. "I know it's a lot sweeter than you prefer, but it'll keep you warm."

'Not as warm as your smile,,' Kurogane thought, nodding in thanks. He set his own red mug down on the wooden porch step and took Fai's half-full cup of cocoa. The porcelain rim touched his lips as he tilted the mug back to take a sip.

"You make me blush, Kuro-puu."

Kurogane nearly choked on his sickeningly sweet beverage. "I didn't…s-say anything!" he sputtered and coughed. He cleared his throat a little too obviously in attempts to clean up his accidental word vomit. Fai just smiled knowingly and scooted closer to the taller man, resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder. Stray blonde strands of hair tickled Kurogane's neck, and he was so incredibly glad that Fai hadn't been looking at his face, lest he notice the blush heating up his already pink cheeks. To save himself from further embarrassment, the raven-haired man swirled what remained of his chocolate drink and tried to _not_ think of Fai's very extremely close proximity, or the fact that Kurogane wanted nothing more than to scoop the other man into his arms and kiss him senseless.

"It's not that bad," he said quietly, staring intently at the contents of the cup that matched his eyes. "The cocoa, I mean. Yeah, it's a little sweet…but it's still…good."

"I'm glad you liked it, Kuro-rin." Kurogane could feel Fai's almost silent laughter coursing through his body. He spared a glance sideways at the blonde man, lips pursed into a slight pout. He finished off the last of his drink and set the mug aside. Then, with the stealth of a ninja, he slipped his hand under Fai's and grasped it gently. Fai hummed in response, and lazily intertwined their fingers.

It was almost like a scene from the front of a Christmas card.

"We should go inside, Kuro-min; you're shivering," Fai announced, lifting his head from Kurogane's shoulder. Blue eyes scanned the surrounding porch for their mugs. They clinked and clacked as he grabbed them by the handles to take them inside. He stood and, hands still held together, waited for Kurogane to rise as well.

Of course, it wasn't near as graceful as it should have been-three blankets threw off Kurogane's balance a bit, and he stumbled as he tried to stand. He never did let go of Fai's hand, though, even as the two made their way inside the safe, warm sanctuary of Fai's house.

Once they reached the living room, though, they separated, Fai heading into the kitchen to put their mugs in the dishwasher, and Kurogane plopping himself onto the couch. It pretty much went unspoken that he would be staying the night; it was late, and Kurogane really didn't feel like driving all the way home on the other side of the city. Fai returned to the living room with a few pillows and another blanket for good measure. The two of them silently worked together to set up Kurogane's bed for the night, fluffing pillows and lying blankets out on the couch to make it warmer and more comfortable. Though Kurogane _hated _depending on people, he appreciated that Fai always took excellent care of him.

"Well, Kuro-tan, thank you for sitting outside and drinking hot chocolate with me," Fai said with a tired smile. "I enjoyed it very much."

"Me, too," Kurogane replied with a nod, trying to stifle a yawn. As tired as he was, and as much as he wanted to go to sleep, he didn't want Fai to leave him just yet. But he swallowed down the words asking the blonde man to stay with him just a little longer.

"Good night," Fai bid, turning on his heel toward the stairs. He didn't even take one step before a hand latched onto his thin wrist and held him in place.

"Wait," Kurogane said, almost pleadingly. It was now or never…and Kurogane chose now. As soon as Fai turned around, Kurogane unceremoniously pulled Fai onto his lap and engaged in probably the most awkward kiss he'd ever had in his entire life. Awkward not because of their position or how split-second it was, but rather how _nervous _Kurogane was about it. He almost thanked the gods it didn't last long-Fai pulled away, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Kuro-puu?"

"S-sorry," Kurogane stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His face glowed with an intensely red blush almost the colour of his eyes. "I shouldn't have-mmph!"

It was Fai who initiated the kiss this time, and it was much more deliberate and much less awkward than their previous one. The blonde man adjusted himself better on Kurogane's lap, straddling him as the taller man laid himself down on the couch, pulling Fai on top of him. Kurogane broke the kiss, meeting Fai's eyes with a gentle stare of his own. He tucked some of Fai's flaxen hair behind his ear.

"How long?" he asked the man on top of him. Their actions within the last few minutes had proven that Kurogane's nervousness was completely pointless, and all that time he spent worrying about Fai not returning his feelings had all been tossed out the window.

Fai smiled and planted a kiss on Kurogane's chin before lying his head on his chest. "Forever," he sighed.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that both of them drifted into sleep, snuggled under blankets and curled in each others arms, protected from the cold snow that fell in a faster, steadier pace just outside.

.

I may have to rewrite this ending at some point, but it is 5:06 in the morning and I am le tired. XD

Until next time,  
Chibi


End file.
